


In The End, I Know Nothing Oliver

by Kellyjelly



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Adventures, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Book and movie verse, Boys In Love, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Italy, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Oliver doesn't get married, Oral Sex, Romance, Sad, Shy Elio, Summer Romance, Sweet touches, Sweetness, Swimming, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: My name is Elio. This is the story, my story of how a boy fell in love with a man, and how a man fell in love with a boy. This is about me and my Oliver. Let’s begin in Italy, shall we.





	1. Let's Start from The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So i decided to write a CMBYN fic and i hope you guys like it. I will change a few things here and there and i will include many scenes from the film and also from the book. Enjoy!

Do I miss the trees swaying from side to side? Yes. 

Do I miss waking up in Italy? Yes. 

Do I miss the sun blessing my skin like holy water every morning? …Yes. 

I profoundly miss the breeze that would invade my room and give me hope, but what hope? The hope that he would come back to me? 

Just thinking about… him constricts the blood vessels leading to my heart, creating an aching burn in my chest. He was the only one who made me believe in love. 

Love… what is love? 

Without him, the word love has no meaning. Even breathing the sweet aroma of his skin is becoming distant to my mind. The important essentials of life such as air, shelter, food, family, and health are wearing away for without him, life becomes a cold embrace that I do not welcome. 

Every day I wake up and go back to that moment, when the snow was covering every inch on B. and I was entering the front door. Then the sound of the phone going off. To my ignorance, I thought it was just another call coming through but when I heard his voice, I trembled. The sound of his voice was music to my ears, I immediately felt his warmth on my body, the kisses we shared, when it was midnight and we did what lovers did. 

The whole conversation broke me into pieces, the trenches protecting me fell apart, leaving me exposed. My heart was destroyed but I wonder if on the other line, was Oliver’s heart breaking as well? Those words that he said, I remember everything, were the only words I needed to hear from his lips. I distinctly remember holding onto the phone like if it was Oliver’s hand, squeezing the piece of machine, praying that Oliver would feel my touch somehow. 

I went through every memory we shared like a cabinet filled with files that explained how our love began and how it fell away. The looks he would give me, the innocent touches that his fingers embedded into my skin, our small conversations that meant the world to me, our connected rooms. 

Oh, I’m sorry, I’m getting ahead of myself, aren’t I? Let’s start from the beginning. Let’s start on a fresh piece of paper that will soon be filled with words, just words. 

My name is Elio. This is the story, my story of how a boy fell in love with a man, and how a man fell in love with a boy. This is about me and my Oliver. 

Let’s begin in Italy, shall we. 

  
  
********** 

  
  


##### Somewhere in Italy, 1983

  
  
The day was warm and sunny, as always during the summer. The birds were singing their usual tunes, providing music for the young lithe boy who was jogging down an empty path. Elio would jog every morning, to feel the clean breeze across his sweating body. He loved to see the trees swaying, producing a tranquil feeling. He would always jog down the same path, never changing his direction. 

After his morning jog, he started heading back to B. Elio ruffled his curls and wiped his sweaty forehead with his hand. He felt like something was going to happen today. 

But what? 

He kept breathing through his nose, chilling his insides. Jogging at his usual pace, he kept trying to figure out why this day would bring something new. He kept contemplating the unknown event that would take place but instead he shook that idea from his head. After a couple of minutes, he reached B. and stopped to place his hands on his pale thighs to catch his breath. He stood up to see a car parking in front of his house. 

Oh, Elio remembered why this day was important. 

Every year, his father would invite a student to help him revise a manuscript before publication. The invited guest would stay at B. for six whole weeks. 

Well, before Elio could see who the new stranger was, he used a back door to head inside his house and change. He went up to his room and changed into a dark red shirt along with a pair of flimsy blue shorts with circular designs on them, mimicking the corals that resided deep in the ocean. Elio fixed his curls and was going to go down stairs but decided to look out his window to catch a glimpse of the man who was going to stay in his room. 

He quietly made his way to the window and saw his father coming-out to greet the tall tanned… American? Judging by the young man’s voice, he must be an American. The blonde man was in a light blue shirt with his sleeves rolled up and a pair of brown khaki pants. Elio simply stared at the young male until he disappeared downstairs. 

The 17-year-old boy began to descend downstairs, his bare feet touching the wooden stairs. He reached the last step and heard his parents along with the new stranger talking cheerfully. 

Elio made his entrance to the room and smiled happily to his father and mother. The American had his back towards Elio. It wasn’t until Elio’s father, Professor Perlman, announced the presence of his son to the American. 

“Ah Elio, there you are. Oliver this is my son Elio. Elio this is Oliver.” 

Oliver turned around and faced Elio. The two men just stared at each other for a bit until Oliver came back to his senses. “Hey, I’m Oliver.” He extended his hand towards Elio. 

Elio smiled bashfully and lifted his right hand to shake Oliver’s. “Elio.” 

The two men felt a bit stupid, considering Elio’s father already introduced their names to each other. Oliver faced the professor and thanked him again for inviting him to his home. 

The older man smiled at Oliver and patted his back, “No problem Oliver.” 

“May I bring your things up to your room?” Elio asked calmly. 

Oliver began to walk towards Elio and stopped midway when hearing Elio’s question. “Uh, sure. Yeah.” 

Elio bent down to pick up Oliver’s bags and started to head upstairs expecting Oliver to be behind him. Oliver shook his professor’s hand and hugged Elio’s mom and hurriedly went after Elio. They arrived at Elio’s room and Elio opened the door for him. He placed Oliver’s bags on the floor and picked up a few clothes that were lying everywhere. Oliver calmly closed the door behind him but the door decided to scare the bejesus out of the two males. With a loud thump, the door closed causing Elio and Oliver to jump at the sudden noise. They both looked at each other and started to laugh. 

Once Elio made his room a bit more presentable, he looked at Oliver, “Alright, so my room is your room now.” 

“Thanks.” Oliver approached the comfy mattress in front of him and faceplanted into the squishy bed. He lets out a satisfied moan and rubs his face all over Elio’s sheets. 

Elio stares at the harmless action and shrugs. The young boy glances at his room one last time and starts to head towards the door. 

“Hey wait.” Oliver spoke through the bedsheets. 

Elio halted his walk and stared at the tall American. Oliver tilted his body and sat up to face Elio. “Do you jog?” 

Elio was surprised by the random yet odd question. “Yeah I do.” 

“I saw you jogging when I was in the car coming up to your house. We should jog together sometime. If you want?” 

Elio was caught off guard by the sudden proposition. “Uh yeah sure. Any time you want.” 

“Cool. Later.” Oliver turned around and faceplanted the bed again and closed his eyes to regain his strength from the long trip. “By the way… I like your shorts.” Oliver commented as he faced Elio, sending him a wink. 

Elio looked down at his blue shorts and nodded at the nice compliment. “Thanks.” He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Elio quietly closed the door and leaned his back against the cold wooden portal that led to his bedroom. He stood there, standing, thinking. 

Elio licked his lips and said, “Hm.” 

He was about to leave when he heard Oliver getting up from his bed, listening to the heavy footsteps approaching the door. 

On the other side, Oliver stepped in front of the door and pressed his hand on the refreshing piece of wood. He let out a formidable sigh. The distant sound of Oliver’s breath caused a spark of interest in Elio, causing the young boy to face the door as well. He slowly lifted his hand and pressed it against the door. The two men stayed silent together, as they placed their foreheads against the door. Elio leaned in closer to at least hear something and was touched when he heard Oliver whisper, “Elio.”

Oliver then retreated away from the door and resumed to the heavenly mattress that molded into his skin. 

Elio stepped away from the door and looked at the window across from him. His ears picked up the silent whispers of the wind as it rushed past his body. Elio’s body was behaving like a magnet, he wanted to gravitate towards Oliver but the door was preventing his desire. 

Instead Elio just stood there, wondering.


	2. Starry Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Train tracks and confusion.

The day went by quickly, the sun that was shining above Italy was soon revolving its way to the other part of the world. Leaving Italy with darkness and soon the moon would be illuminating its crystal-clear rays, providing a little a bit of light to those who have difficulties seeing in the dark. 

Elio was sitting at his desk listening to his music through his headphones while writing down the music he was composing. He kept writing until he heard Mafalda ringing the bell downstairs, which meant dinner was ready. Elio took off his headphones and started to walk towards the bathroom, which was in between Oliver and Elio’s room. He expected Oliver to head downstairs as well but the boy stopped and heard no movement coming from his occupied room. 

“We’re being called for dinner.” Elio said, but yet he didn’t hear Oliver getting up. 

He went through the bathroom and stood at the door, he pressed his ear on the cold wood and still heard nothing. Elio knocked on the door and waited for a couple seconds before entering. He gently pushed the door open and peeked inside to see Oliver on the bed, still sleeping. Elio sighed and placed a doorstop by the door and entered the room. 

“Oliver.” No response. “Oliver.” Still no response. “Oliver.” Again, no response, Elio got irritated and decided to shake his arm. 

As expected, Oliver still didn’t wake up. Elio tightened his grip on Oliver’s bicep and instead of shaking him this time, Elio lost himself to feeling the well-built muscle this man possessed. He loosened his grip and began to massage the American’s arm, he was fascinated at how big Oliver was. The beauty of his muscles were unique and Elio embedded his fingers into Oliver’s arm, trying to leave a mark, to show that only Elio could touch him this way. His fingers were getting tired of feeling Oliver’s bicep through the cotton shirt he had on, the desire to rip off Oliver’s shirt was growing into a sneaky thought. 

Elio came closer to Oliver but suddenly the sleepy man moaned causing Elio to jump back into the cabinet behind him. The young boy stood frozen in place, praying that Oliver felt nothing, he needed a distraction to wake Oliver up. Elio grabbed a random book from his shelf and unapologetically threw it to the floor. It scared the hell out of Oliver, causing him to roll over and fall onto the ground with a loud thump. Elio jumped at the sudden fall and tried to seem as innocent as possible while picking up the book he threw to the ground. He shoved the book into any open space in the shelf and went on the other side of the bed to help Oliver up. 

“Cleaning?” Oliver asked. 

“No, the book fell out of my hand. Sorry about that.” Elio used all his strength to pick up Oliver but lost his balance when the taller man abruptly placed all his weight on Elio. Oliver sat on the bed and rubbed his lower back. 

The bell rung one last time. “What’s that?” Oliver looked at Elio. 

“We’re being called for dinner. Mafalda always rings it to let us know that the food is ready.” Elio explained. 

Oliver rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillows but quickly faced Elio, “Oh… yeah… um… I’m probably going to pass. Will you make an excuse for me to your mom though?” 

Elio looked at the floor without answering Oliver. 

“Thanks man.” Oliver adjusted himself on the bed and resumed to sleeping. Elio was about to the exit the room but Oliver’s voice stopped him. “So, this is your old room huh?” Elio faced Oliver and nodded as he directed his gaze to his hands. “Thanks… Later.” Oliver commented as he closed his eyes. Elio bit the inside of his cheek and left the room. 

Elio headed downstairs and saw his mom and dad waiting for him. 

“Where’s Oliver?” Elio’s father asked. 

Elio shrugged, “I haven’t seen him.” 

Elio sits and eats his food as quickly as possible and excuses himself from the table. The young boy went back to the room he’s currently staying in and grabbed a pair of shoes and left his house. 

Elio walked by himself in the dark, enjoying the solidarity he desired and decided to head towards the abandoned train tracks that used to connect the B. to N. His shoes were crunching the dry leaves on the ground as he walked past the very old forged iron metal gate and the famously endless deserted lot. After a few minutes, he reached his awaited destination. 

He stood for a while to breathe in the scents of trees and old train tracks. The scent of tranquility calmed Elio, he felt the need to escape that house, but why? As intelligent as Elio was, he couldn’t find the right answer to his question, which troubled him. 

Elio resumed walking and from afar he eyed the abandoned train tracks and stepped onto them, following the straight lines going nowhere. Once he felt bored, he leapt off the tracks and kicked the small rocks nearby. Then he decided to sit down and stare up at the twinkling stars above him. 

“Elio.” 

Elio brought down his gaze from the sky and was shocked to see Oliver making his way towards his sitting form. His mind kept contemplating whether Oliver followed him or if Oliver was just wandering around and happened to come across Elio. The taller man sat next to Elio and displayed his attractive smile. 

Oliver directed his eyes to the lonely rusted tracks and asked, “Is there an abandoned station house somewhere?” The way he asked this question seemed as if he was being precautious in asking the correct question to the son of his professor. 

“No, there was never a station house. The train simply stopped when you asked.” 

Oliver nodded and took in the scenery presented to him while casually touching Elio’s knee with his. Elio looked down at the warm contact being made and nervously fiddled with his hands. 

“It’s quiet, I like it. It seems as if we’re in a place that existed in an ancient era and we’re the only ones who know about it. The only ones who know about it.” Oliver quietly whispered. 

At the corner of Elio’s eye, he could see the American holding a firm gaze on him but he didn’t have the courage to face Oliver. Instead he forced his eyes to stare ahead, “Yeah… I guess you can see it that way.” Elio felt the blood rushing to his pale cheeks and innocently looked up to hide the odd behavior that was being experienced. His eyes focused on the sea of stars in the black sky. 

Oliver still had his eyes locked onto the young boy but he simply dropped his gaze and witnessed the beauty of nature that took place above him. “What do you see up there?” 

Elio took a moment to think but he had no other answer than, “Stars. Just stars.” Elio felt his heart rate increasing as he felt the soft touch of Oliver’s arm resting on his. The air felt heavy, making it impossible for Elio to speak. “What… do you see up there?” 

“I see worlds and universes colliding together, making a new creation. I see stars that resemble hope and love. A love that may be unspoken and quiet. A love that may not be noticed by many.” 

Elio kept looking at the stars and wondered if Oliver was trying to say something or reveal a secret that Elio missed. He ran his hand through his curls and smiled at the ground. Elio looked at the train tracks in front of him and wondered if Oliver would like to explore the tracks and enjoy a walk together. “You want to see the rest of the tracks?” Elio happily suggested. 

Oliver instantly got up. “Maybe.” He nonchalantly walked away from Elio. “Later.” 

Elio was confused, was it him? His eyes observed Oliver’s form disappearing into the darkness of the night. 

Was this all a dream? Was Elio fantasizing the presence of the American? 

No, Elio looked down and saw the forced imprint on the ground that was made by Oliver. He kept wondering what caused Oliver to leave so… rudely. Without even knowing it, Elio felt hurt at Oliver’s actions. He thought the American was arrogant and… well… rude and Oliver’s so called Later was beginning to annoy the young boy.


	3. Alright, Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Crema.

The sun appeared in the sky, casting away the darkness that made everyone fall into a deep sleep. The sound of birds chirping through the empty air were Oliver’s morning alarm. Oliver smiled at the blissfully sweet noise that came through his window. He rolled onto his back and drowsily lifted his eyelids to the dancing sun rays beaming off his face and the fresh wind kissing his skin. 

Oliver sat up and changed into his khaki shorts and a blue/green shirt. His hair was slicked back and once he was ready, he exited his room and headed downstairs. 

Oliver wandered downstairs to look for the Perlman family but he couldn’t see them. He walked into the hallway and headed towards the kitchen where he saw Mafalda making breakfast. Oliver chose the right path and walked outside to see the breathtaking scenery in front of him. The smells of nature, grass, fruit, and breakfast were rushing through his nose. 

“Wow, look at this.” He walked over to pat Prof. Perlman’s shoulder. “Good morning Professor. Good morning.” Oliver sat down and casted a quick glance towards Elio. “Was I out that long?” 

“It seemed like it. How are you?” Perlman asked. 

“I uh well… rested now. Thank you.” Oliver smiled. 

“Would you like some espresso?” Perlman offered as he poured the hot substance for Oliver. 

“I would love some. Thank you very much.” Oliver felt Annelia standing next to him and turned around to see her placing a tart on the table. “This looks amazing. I didn’t take your seat, did I?” Oliver asked worriedly. 

Annelia grabbed her things, “Oh no no no. It’s okay, please. Did you recover from your trip?” She asked as she went to the other side of the table to take her seat. 

Oliver faced her and smiled his genuine smile, “Uh I did, yeah, thank you.” 

Elio got up from his seat and retrieved a soft-boiled egg from the pot between Oliver and his father. As Elio grabbed his egg and sat down, he looked up to see Oliver staring at him and sneakily sending the young boy a smile. Elio felt his blood rushing to his pale cheeks and instead he began to crack his egg open. Oliver watched Elio crack his egg and tried to imitate Elio’s actions with his own egg. 

Elio forced his eyes to meet Oliver’s, “I can show you around.” 

“That’d be great! Thank you. Um… is there a bank in town? I’d love to start an account while I’m here.” 

Annelia looked at her husband and smiled at Oliver’s question. Oliver broke his egg the way Elio did but his syrupy yellow yolk splattered everywhere, making a sticky mess. Mafalda was making her way outside when she witnessed the American struggling to eat his egg properly. 

Mafalda approached Oliver, “Lasci fare a me, Signore. (Let me).” Oliver thanked Mafalda and proceeded to let her break his egg for him. 

“Happens to the best of us.” Prof. Perlman laughed. “None of our residents has ever had a local bank account.” 

Oliver faced his Professor with a startled face. “Really?” Perlman nodded and continued to read his newspaper. 

“Should I take him to Montodine?” Elio asked. 

His father looked at Elio while flipping to the next page of his newspaper. “I think they’re closed for summer vacation. Try Crema.” 

“Crema.” Elio repeated as he devoured the last contents of his egg. 

Oliver looked straight ahead and observed the many trees that seemed to provide different variations of fruit. “Is this your orchard?” Elio held an apricot to his lips and took a deep bite, his tongue tingling at the citrusy taste. He looked to his left and found the tree that Oliver was curiously referring to. 

“Oh yes, we have Pesca, ciliege, albicocche…” Perlman left off. 

“Pomegranate.” Annelia finished for her husband as she looked behind to see their trees. 

Oliver dug into his egg and hungrily ate the yolk with gusto. The tall man was unaware that Elio, Annelia, and Perlman were staring at him with amused eyes. 

Annelia took a whiff of her cigarette, “Have another egg.” 

Oliver looked up at Annelia with embarrassment in his eyes and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “No no. I know myself too well. If I have a second, I’m just gonna have a third and then a fourth, and then you’ll just have to roll me out of here.” 

Elio looked at Oliver, he never heard anyone saying ‘I know myself’ with such confidence, especially at Oliver’s age. He found it strange and bold for someone to say this out loud without having any fear. 

Oliver poured himself a glass of apricot juice and drank it all in one sip. Elio dared himself to look at Oliver gulping down his juice. As his eyes traveled down to Oliver’s neck, he noticed the star of David clinging onto Oliver’s neck. He stared at the gold star and finished eating his fruit. 

  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

  
  
Once they finished breakfast, Elio and Oliver walked to a wall that held up two bikes. The two began to pedal down the streets, feeling the refreshing wind hitting their bodies. They biked at a leisurely pace and enjoyed the the many miles of tall grass swaying back and forth, creating a soft melody that can only be heard by those who stop and listen. Their bikes kept pushing them forward, leaving behind the harmonious landscape and entering the town of Crema. They both navigated their way through the many buildings that were still in place. 

Elio and Oliver arrived at a little café and took their seats. Elio sat across from Oliver and started to read his book with his sunglasses on while Oliver was filling out some documents. 

Oliver continued filling in blank spaces and casually asked Elio, “What does one do around here?” 

Elio lowered his book and answered Oliver, “Nothing. Wait for summer to end.” 

Oliver looked at him and laughed, “What do you do in the winter?” Oliver leaned back in his chair and stared at Elio. “Wait for summer to come?” 

Elio laughed and realized how he loved the fact that Oliver read his mind. He felt like there was an invisible bridge connecting their minds and a messenger would be sent to deliver the words that were waiting to be said by either one. 

The young boy placed his book down, “Actually in the winter the place gets very gray and dark. We come for Christmas. Otherwise it’s a ghost town.” 

“I thought you were Jewish?” 

“Well, we are Jewish but also American, Italian, French… somewhat a typical combination. Besides my family, you’re probably the only other Jew to set foot in this town.” Elio looked down and noticed that Oliver’s zipper was open, and he managed to see Oliver’s boxers. 

Oliver lowered his gaze to his shorts and realized that his zipper was down, so he nonchalantly zipped up his shorts. “I’m from a small town in New England. I know what it’s like to be the odd Jew out.” 

Elio laughed and took off his sunglasses. He licked his lips as he remembered Oliver’s fly being open and wondering what kind of meat Oliver had in store. 

“So, what do you do around here?” Oliver asked shyly. 

“Why so interested?” Elio pushed his book further away. 

“I’m just asking a question that involves your answer. Just your answer, I’m curious to know what a young boy like you does here in Italy.” Oliver continued. 

“Read books. Transcribe music. Swim at the river. Go out at night. Jog. I don’t know.” Elio looked to his left. 

Oliver packed his papers together. “Sounds fun. Oh yeah, I forgot you jog. I like jogging too, but early in the morning. Where does one jog around here?” 

“Along the promenade, mostly.” 

“Where do you jog?” Oliver smiled. 

These questions Oliver kept asking were making Elio nervous and excited. “Around my house, by the train tracks, along the beach.” 

Oliver started to get up, with his papers in his hands. “Cool, maybe early in the morning we can jog together.” He shoved his papers in his backpack and headed towards his bike. Elio stood up and followed Oliver to get his bike as well. 

“Alright buddy, thanks for the help.” Oliver swung his backpack over his shoulder and mounted his bike. Elio grabbed his book and lifted one leg over his bike and immediately lost his balance, causing him to fall towards Oliver. 

Oliver noticed the young boy leaning on his arm. “Woah.” The American held Elio in a firm grip, to make sure Elio didn’t topple over. 

“Sorry.” Elio managed to keep his balance and felt a spark of… well he wasn’t sure, the feeling of having this man’s large hand on his slender shoulder was… overwhelming. 

Oliver let his hand slide from Elio’s shoulder to the young boy’s neck. He traced his index finger along Elio’s creamy skin and quickly returned his hand to his bike. “It’s alright.” Oliver started to pedal away, “Alright, later.” 

Elio stood in place and watched Oliver leave. He was confused, distraught, and a bit offended. Elio wondered why Oliver did that, why did he always say Later. 

His chocolate brown eyes were following Oliver’s moving form. Elio stood on his bike for a bit longer and once Oliver disappeared, Elio biked the opposite way and looked back. He directed his gaze ahead of him and deliberately trailed his fingers over the spot that Oliver touched. 

Elio stopped his bike and closed his eyes to remember Oliver’s light touch. The way Oliver’s fingers claimed that specific part of Elio’s skin, the way his touch was so supple. Elio’s mind raced back to the smallest touches that Oliver planted, he wondered if these touches added up to something bigger than both of them or were they just kind gestures that had to be shown due to being the son of Prof. Perlman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed that!


End file.
